Who am I Truly?
by shadowkitten12
Summary: Shino plays as the female protagonist in this story much like the movie Mulan but different in many ways. KyuzoXShino rare pairing that is eh?
1. Prologue

shadowkitten: Okay. This is my first Samurai 7 fic and I tried to make it unique and special as possible because it may be the only one I write (even though I LOVE the anime so much that I cried at the end… mostly when Kyuzo died, of course.) But it's just a take on the Disney movie 'Mulan', Samurai 7 style with a few tweaks. And the girl who plays Mulan is the seriously ignored daughter of Manzo, Shino. Kyuzo plays Shang and the following character roles you will find out soon enough.

But first,

Lawyers: She hasn't the brains to own it so please do not sue.

shadowkitten: (mutter) more brains than you buffoons…

Lawyers: Pardon?

shadowkitten: Oh nothing…^_^

Btw, this chap is rather short, 'cause it's prologue.

3…2…1

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It started in times where future and past met in very odd ways.

The hulking Nobuseri which were once on the side of the noble samurai, had traded their souls and bodies for the immortality of iron flesh. The ones who decided to remain human had been wise enough to see the events that would come because of the selfishness of such acts, decided to sentence them to exile.

This however had caused many of the robot warriors to become enraged, and that rage had caused one to slaughter the very village he had been raised in.

This caused an immediate uproar which then burst into war.

* * *

In a land where woman were treated as rags to be used and then thrown away by many a man. Any woman who tried to make something of herself, even to run her own business, was immediately executed. Needless to say what would happen if a woman was to try and enter the war.

But after 20 years of war, a woman stood up to prove herself and other females as much more than pretty faces and creatures only to bear sons.

She did it for the sake of love, and nothing other. This is her story.

* * *

shadowkitten: Alright, all I request is ONE review to continue and it shall be so. I have issues with writers block a lot and am CONSTANTLY distracted, but I promise to work hard.^_~


	2. The Girl Who Dreamed of Marriage

shadowkitten: Okay! I have gotten a review to continue so continue I shall!

RaistIsHot: I'm glad you love it and I promise to continue writing!^_^

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

shadowkitten: Now let's get started! Btw, Manzo is a bit ooc.

* * *

Shino was the girl men admired but didn't pursue. Being a woman with a brain and a tendency to speak their mind caused a lot of trouble and even though she was quite the beauty in her village, she was ignored every time she went in search of a husband from the match-maker.

Not that she really wanted to be married to a man who would just get between her legs and then ignore her as she gave birth to his children, cleaned, cooked and did everything a servant should for him. But her father told her it would be good for the family name to bring in a respectable husband and have sons that would be brave warriors in the war with the Nobuseri.

No, what she wanted was a man who would look past the oddities in her personality and treat her like a treasure and not a tool.

And today was the day! The day she would give it everything she had to get a man that she would love and her father would approve of.

But, she had accidently slept in an hour too long and had to grab the family horse Jai, to get to the square of the next village over, being 15 minutes late.

"By the love of Kami, I made it!" she exclaimed as she ran into the bath house, only to see the irritated expression on her friend Kirara's face.

"Yes. Fifteen minutes late. But we have no time for that! We must get you ready for the match-makers inspection of Kanna's unmarried maidens!" Kirara said hurriedly while shoving Shino into the screened room. "Now please undress and get in while I grab the soaps."

When she had come back, Shino was in the tub, but shivering. "It's s-ssoo c-c-cold!"

"Well you should have got here sooner." Kirara said as she rubbed the hair cleansing liquid into Shino's short coppery red-brown locks.

"I can't help it if the cow wanted to give birth at three in the morning!" irritation at the cow showing in her chocolate brown eyes. "I will tell you, cows have the worst timin- YIPE!" she screamed as Kirara poured a jug of cold water over her head to get out the suds.

"Sorry."

After the bath, they arranged her hair into a small, yet elegant bun, styled with a teal blue ribbon and added emerald earrings.

Then she fitted on an emerald-green kimono with delicate koi fish sewn in the cloth with silver thread and teal obi.

Finally a bit of make-up, which consisted of lavender eye shadow, black eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

"Tell Katsushiro-san I said thank-you for the beautiful kimono." Shino said as they walked towards the match-maker's home.

Kirara smiled at the mention of her fiance then said, "Of course."

"I was jealous y'know when you and all the other girls managed to get picked and I was ignored last year..."

"Well, I have a good feeling about today." Kirara said.

Shino grinned yet remained silent.

At the Match-maker's home five women stood in front. Shino, however, was the one everyone was whispering about. Three times she had been rejected by every man who wanted a wife, yet still she kept trying.

"Make way for the royal match-maker!" cried a servant from inside the house. Shino stood tall and proud. This time she wasn't going to let her father down!

Out walked a man, tall and skinny with long blue hair. Lord Ukyo, judge of women and killer of dreams.

Ukyo walked up to the four young girls and Shino, then said "Ah Shino! You never quit trying do you?"

Shino bowed as was decorum and said "Yes sir." She hated this man with a passion. As was shown from the cold look in her eyes.

"Well then, let's see what you've got. Come in my dear."

As much as she didn't want to she followed him inside.

"Well well well, Shino you are what? Twenty now? You DO know the average age for a woman to be married is seventeen, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Now now, we can't have such a cold attitude now can we?"

"No sir." she said as she tried to brighten up.

"All right my sweet let's get to the chase, if you give me what I want, I will try to find you a decent husband. If not..."

"Wh-what is it you want?" but then she could already guess by the gleam in his eyes.

"Oh just your body..."

"WHAT?"

"SILENCE! Do it or I'll make sure you will never get a husband in your whole miserable life."

She knew that almost-kiss last year had not been a fluke!

"You may not be as beautiful as your friend Kirara, but you will make for one fun time."

SMACK

Shino had heard enough, she wasn't going to be some man's plaything! So she had slapped Ukyo across the face.

"That's it! This is my fourth time having to put up with you! I don't care what father says! I will stay single to keep away from swine like YOU! Even if for the rest of my life!" With that she grabbed her skirts and walked away at a strut.

"You stupid wench! Very well, single forever you shall be!"

Kirara gasped at the look of rage on Shino's face as she marched out of Ukyo's home.

"What happened? I heard you yelling."

"If I can't be happy in marriage, then I'll be happy single!"

Unfortunately for her, Ukyo had more in plan than just making sure she stayed single for eternity...

* * *

Back at the small farm in Kanna that her family had owned for generations. Shino had told her father what had happened and of her intentions. She expected the worst.

However, even though her father had not a single drop of courage, he cared about his daughter more than anything. And Shino was surprised when he said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have shoved you into talking to him if he was like that to you all the other times. If it truly makes you happy, I will allow you to be single."

Shocked, Shino's eyes started to tear up. "Thank you so much father..."

"Now please get dinner started, I haven't eaten all day!"

All of a sudden Katsushiro came running through the doorway. "Shino! You have to leave! Ukyo has put a warrant for your arrest and plans on having you executed!"

"WHAT?"

"No time! Just run!"

"Father..."

"Do as Katsushiro said! Grab some things, take Jai and run as far away as you can!"

"But-"

"GO!"

Shino ran and grabbed some clothes, food, and a blanket her mother had made for her as a child, then ran outside to jump on the black mare. All the while she was crying.

Spurring Jai, she dashed off into the setting sun.

* * *

shadowkitten: Okay! I believe next chap is where we see Kyuzo come in(screams up and down in sheer joy!)

So, please R&R! Critics are always welcome, just please no flaming too much...

shadowkitten12 out!


	3. The Man with BloodStained Hands

shadowkitten: ALRIGHT! The third installment of Who am I Truly? is here!

So to get started!

RaistIsHot: As promised if I get a review per chap I will continue, I'm glad you like it as you are currently my only reader and reviewer and I will certainly continue til the end for a loyal friend like you.(I consider anyone who reviews a friend so don't mind me...)

Lawyers: No own no sue!

shadowkitten: K, lets get started! And this chap has Kyuzo! YAY! Btw, I've never really written a battle scene, so I just make it as I go.

* * *

In a village far from Kanna, a battle had broken out. A large one.

A tall man with shaggy blonde hair and red coat was wielding twin swords in defense of two young women surrounded by yakan. A total of 6 of them.

_'Hn... too easy.'_ he thought to himself.

Two charged at him as he jumped into the center of the fray. Slicing one in half, the oil mixing with blood, he yanked out one sword and stabbed the other in the center with the other. He twisted around as three of the others attacked, but he neatly sliced right through them in a series of rapid cuts. He then turned to see the last grab one girl by the shoulder but then it's arm was sliced in two and then chopped in half by a man with long orange hair and goggles.

"Too close Kyuzo-dono." Heihachi said with his trademark grin.

Kyuzo gave a silent nod of his head. A gesture of thanks.

"Anytime!" Heihachi said, getting Kyuzo's drift.

Kyuzo turned his gaze to the two young women as they thanked him and his associate vigorously.

"No problem ladies, but you two should get going, quickly."

"Yes great samurai." The taller of the girls said. They then ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Kyuzo just stared after them while keeping his eye out for other Nobuseri.

"Small villages are always getting their women attacked first. Then the rice. Poor things."

"The rice or the women?" Kyuzo spoke for the first time since the battle started.

Heihachi burst out laughing.

Even though Kyuzo wouldn't admit it(let alone say a thing about it) he considered Heihachi as a friend.

"But Kambei wishes to speak with the main attack force, meaning me, Gorobei, Shiroji, and you."

Kyuzo nodded his head at the mention of the man in charge of battle plans.

He then charged off, attacking more yakan and a raiden on his way to Kambei's tent.

* * *

Kambei studied the map of the local area in which they were fighting while thinking over some of the ideas he had just thought of. He also was angry at himself for not being out there while his fellow warriors were risking life and limb to protect the well-being of the small village under attack.

Then as Kyuzo stepped in, a grin appeared on his face. Kyuzo had only been a child of three summers when this war had started. His parents had been killed when his village had been attacked when he was five. Kambei had been a friend of his mother's, a beautiful headstrong woman who loved her son and protected him with her life.

Kambei took him in and taught him the basics of how to use a sword and Kyuzo took off from there. Now being the one of the best swordsman he had seen at his age. With skills at level with Kambei's own.

And being his third-in-command, just below Shiroji.

And speaking of the devil Shiroji walked in right after. Along with Gorobei and Heihachi.

"Thank you for coming gentlemen. I'm glad you could make it in one piece, though I didn't doubt for a second you wouldn't. But still, we need to speak of something of great importance..."

Shiroji asked, "What would that be Kambei-dono?"

"...Were running out of supplies and men in this war with the Nobuseri. That's why I'm going to ask three of you to assist me in some ideas I have on fixing that. One of you will have to go out among the remaining villages and find some new recruits as well as some supplies to last us awhile, another will have to train those recruits and the third will stay with the second to give me updates on how fast the training is going. Are you willing to go once I've made my decisions gentlemen?"

"Yes" was the unanimous decision.

Kambei smiled "Good... Heihachi, I want you to go find the supplies and the fresh recruits. Kyuzo, I want you to train those men in the ways of fighting, and Shiroji, you will stay with Kyuzo during the training.

"Yes sir" They replied. Except Kyuzo, he just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

After riding at break-neck speed past three villages, Shino had stopped outside the village of Mura. Mura was close to the border of the Lang region. Still within the country, but a part where fugitives would hide. However it was extremely dangerous for a woman to be on her own in the Lang region.

So she had to disguise herself. After shopping with what little money she had for men's clothes and bandages, she hid in the forest and changed into her probably permanent new attire.

Binding her breasts with the bandages(So tightly she had a hard time breathing afterward...), She put on black haori and yukata and cut her hair to ears-length.

After working on it awhile she finally said in a gruff voice, "Well, now or never... as she walked towards the check-point now known as Toa Kuran.

* * *

Alright my dear readers, I hope you liked that part.(if not I'll rewrite it later.)

PLEASE R&R! THEY ARE MY SUGAR HIGH ADDICTION! Critics are ALWAYS welcome^_~

shadowkitten12 out!


	4. How They Met

Shadowkitten12: I am SO SORRY that it has taken me this long to update. I beg for your forgiveness! I have just had a hell of a time trying to get my life in order and it hasn't been working too well... But they are at least looking up a bit!

Disclaimer: Dis iz de last time I am saying dis. I no own you no sue. So from now on this applies to ALL chaps.

RaistisHot: Thank you! Kyuzo is as ever awesome! And are you talking about Sebastian from Black Butler? What is it about men with red eyes being drop-dead sexy? And why am I asking so many questions?

Teru Kisuke: Aww! Thanks! ^_^

3...

2...

1

* * *

"Let's see... Kyuzo-dono! How much further to the nearest town?" Heihachi said from the back of his white horse Onigiri.

Kyuzo, who was in the front of the marching recruits from the last 4 villages said quietly, "Three miles to the town of Mura..."

"Mura?"

Shiroji, who was walking astride Heihachi's horse said, "Mura is a village for the country's roughians and refugees. Pretty good place to get recruits but not so for supplies."

"Well I'm sure we have enough supplies to last us from that city we passed awhile back. So this should be our last stop before heading back then..."

* * *

It had been three days since Shino had gotten any news about what had happened since she ran from home. Apparantly her father had been imprisoned and Katsushiro put under house arrest.

_'This is terrible! What am I going to do? They might have them executed before long!_'

As she dispaired she didn't notice bumping into a someone.

"Hey watch it buddy!" came a burly voice of a 6 foot man in blue robes

Apparently her disguise had worked pretty well since she had arrived.

"Sorry."

"Hn. Whatever."

"I said I was sorry you idiot! You could at least say they same for being ru-!" Suddenly she was grabbed by the front of her yukata.

"Hey you! I don't take that kind of talk from nobody, got that!" He said as he raised his fist.

Shino flinched, but the hit never came. A mechanical voice rose above the crowd gathering and said "Yo! Put the kid down!"

"Why?!"

" 'Cause if ya don't you'll be answering ta me!"

Shino felt herself fall to the ground. Relief filled her.

_'Rule number one... watch your mouth around here...'_

As the crowd dispersed a huge mechanical samurai walked up.

"Whatever, the kid isn't worth my time..."

"Shut-up and get outta here!"

The man then walked away.

"Hey kid. What's your name?"

"Shi- oh! Uhm Toa Kuran. Thanks. Yours?"

"Kikuchiyo. So, Toa huh? Well Toa, you seem pretty upset about something. Normally small fries like you don't mess with men like that unless they're pissed off 'bout something."

"Uhhm. Just my dad and my best friend are both in jail."

"Well sorry 'bout your luck. Hey why don't come hang out with me awhile eh? We can be buds right?"

"Uh... sure!"

"Great! Grab your horse and let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"The bar of course!"

* * *

Kyuzo was currently on the west side of Mura, helping the search for recruits. So far he had found nothing.

However people would stare at him in awe. Basically because of the two swords he wore on his back. Which in many places meant he was a samurai.

Coming across a bar he found a large robot and a young man walking out. The young man was heavily inebriated.

_'Obviously his first time drinking...'_ he thought to himself.

The red-headed young man accidently crashed into Kyuzo. As he looked up at him, Kyuzo noted the details of his face. Freckles and doe-brown eyes. And a very feminine face. Though he reeked of alcohol, there was a slight scent of irises coming from him.

If he didn't know any better he would say that this was a woman.

"My apologies suh-sirrr..." he said as he collapsed into Kyuzo's arms.

"Whoa Toa! I think you had a bit too much kid."

"I can h-handle it. Hehehehe!" He said starting to laugh. A lot like a lady would.

Kyuzo intervened saying "I think you can't. I will help you get home."

'_Why am I being so nice to this stranger?'_ he thought.

"I don't have a home. All I got is my horse, Jai..."

This gave Kyuzo an idea.

"Would you like to aid in the battle with the Nobuseri?"

"Huh?"

"I am looking for recruits to fight."

Kikuchiyo jumped at it saying, "You got it! I'm your man! I hate those damn Nobuseri!"

"You?" Kyuzo said, smirking towards the young Toa.

"Heehee... sure!" before he fell unconscious.

* * *

shadowkitten12:Alright! now i am counting on your opinions on this story on whether or not how I did. So PLEASE review!


End file.
